


Feels Good to be Alive Right About Now

by Mikkal



Series: I Think I Found My Hallelujah [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You’re going to be fine,” Iris says firmly. “There isn’t anyone I’d want more as my back up than you.”</p>
  <p>Right, right, Linda’s <i>backup</i>, nothing more. Never mind that she’s had a crush on Iris West since she was hired for Central City Picture News, never mind that she’s currently going to a gala in Starling City posing as her girlfriend. How the holy hell is she suppose to make it through the night without making a fool of herself and/or overloading on the urge to just blurt out her feelings?</p>
  <p>Her smile feels a little wobbly, a little strained, all she wants to do it pull Iris into a kiss, turning her perfectly done lipstick into a smear of dark red, instead, though, she swallows.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Good to be Alive Right About Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 (and probably the only day to be honest): Favorite Pairing OR Fake/Pretend Relationship. I went with Fake/Pretend Relationship, obviously.

_“I think I finally found my hallelujah_  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life  
Now all my dreams are coming true, yeah  
I've been waiting for this moment”

 

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why me?” Linda asks, adjusting the hem of her skirt for the fifth time in ten minutes. She swears she’s not nervous—but then she catches sight of Iris again and her palms start to sweat…again. Iris is gorgeous, Iris is _always_ gorgeous, but tonight she’s a knock out. “You could’ve asked Caitlin or Patty.” Or Laurel or Felicity or Sara or Nyssa, there’s a slew of other woman Iris could’ve asked, but _she asked Linda._

            Iris touches up her lipstick, humming as she smears away a wayward smudge of color. “Why not?”

            Linda swallows and adverts her eyes from the way Iris’ dress pulls tight. “I mean, Patty has better fighting skills than I do, she’s a better shot, and Caitlin’s been taking lessons. I’ve been meaning to start, but work and—.”

            She finally turns around, her hands on Linda’s shoulders, and expression soft. “You’re going to be fine,” she says firmly. “There isn’t anyone I’d want more as my back up than you.”

            Right, right, Linda’s _backup_ , nothing more. Never mind that she’s had a crush on Iris West since she was hired for Central City Picture News, never mind that she’s currently going to a gala in Starling City posing as _her girlfriend._ How the holy hell is she suppose to make it through the night without making a fool of herself and/or overloading on the urge to just blurt out her feelings?

            Her smile feels a little wobbly, a little strained, all she wants to do it pull Iris into a kiss, turning her perfectly done lipstick into a smear of dark red, instead, though, she swallows and says: “Lead the way?”

            She doesn’t expect Iris to take her hand and tangle their fingers together to lead her out their hotel door—why doesn’t she expect it? They’re _dating_ after all; they know enough about each to make it believable.

            [ _Deep breathes_ —Barry texts her— _you’re going to be fine. Don’t try and drink liquid courage though if you want to kiss her. She hates that_.]

            Linda doesn’t laugh, she swears. She appreciates Barry taking a moment from his own (real) date to send her a little luck, but she already knows about Iris hating the taste of _drunk_ on someone else’s lips—and _oh my God,_ she could go for some vodka right about now.

            “What’s wrong?” Iris asks suddenly, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “You look pensive.”

            “Nothing!” she says quickly, her heart thudding. “Nothing, just nervous. I’ve never faked a relationship with someone before.”

            Iris laughs softly. “Neither have I,” she admits. “But we’ll do fine! Drink, laugh, make nice while we convince Mayor Palmer to give a statement. Easy!” Then suddenly she’s pressing a kiss to Linda’s cheek and thumbing away the print left behind. Linda’s heart catches in her chest as Iris lingers a little longer, her hand warm on her face. “Thank you for coming.”

            Linda, usually not at a loss for words, just nods breathlessly.

            Oh, she’s so, so screwed.

[…]

If holding hands with Iris and having her wrap her arm around Linda’s shoulder almost-possessively was bad, continuingly hearing her introduce Linda as her girlfriend and have it not be true is worse. She takes a deep breath and hooks her arm around Iris’ waist, leaning into her a bit as they chat up the very pretty couple.

            It’s not really different than how they act in real life, she’s pretty sure half their coworkers think they’re dating already. Iris likes to come up behind her when she’s at her desk and hug her, resting her chin on her shoulder as she looks at the screen, her breath tickling her ear as she talks. Linda has a tendency to touch her in some way, on the arm, on the back, multiple hugs. They know each other's favorite foods and candies and drinks. Whenever Iris comes into work later than her she always buys Linda's favorite tea and Linda buys her favorite candy. 

It's like they're already dating without actually dating.

            She takes a little comfort in knowing this is exactly how Barry and Eddie acted around each other before _they s_ tarted dating, so there's hope for her yet. 

[...]

If Iris doesn't stop eating those chocolate covered strawberries like that...

[...]

Okay, now Linda is getting a little suspicious. Iris has literally not left her side since they got here except once to hug-tackle Thea Queen. She hasn't once mention walking away to find Mayor Palmer and when the man was standing _right there_ she was more distracted by gushing about a super embarrassing story involving her, Linda, and the Flash. Iris claims she had been adorable, Linda just thinks _oh my God, she remembers._

If Iris is so adamant about getting Ray Palmer's opinion on the bullet train that now connects Central City and Starling City, why isn't she doing anything? Linda could just do it instead, but her beat is sports, Iris has all things superhero and the bullet train impacts the whole Green Arrow-Black Canary-Spartan-Red Arrow/Flash-Vibe-Cobalt Blue-Killer Frost thing and tourists. So, yeah it's Iris', not hers. Iris is proud of her position in the CCPN, after hating it for so long embracing it was a really big thing and Linda is not about to take it from her.

So, why?

[...]

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

Linda, feeling Iris' absence as a strike of lightning, turns and smiles politely at the admittedly attractive man leaning closer to her. "It's an open bar," she reminds him. Oh, she knows what he's doing and she's not going to let him. "But thanks anyway."

"Come on," he urges. "Share a drink with me. It'll be fun. You're pretty enough."

She almost chokes on her laugh before deciding to just let it out. His face falls a little on the side of bitter. "I'm sorry," she says, though she's pretty sure she doesn't sound sorry at all. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Saying it out loud makes it sound so real. 

He frowns. "Bullshit. You're just trying to get me to go away."

"And what does that tell you?" Linda takes a sip of her water "I'm not interested. Please go away." Stated plainly enough, but he doesn't move an inch. "I will call security," she warns him.

"I'm sure I could take him," Iris says a little louder than normal, drawing the attention of nearby party-goers as she sashays into the situation. "I'm pretty sure my girlfriend told you to leave her alone."

The guy scoffs, and _doesn't go away damnit._ Linda squeals when Iris suddenly grabs her by the waist and dips her slightly to kiss her deeply. All night they've only done cheek-kisses and Linda decides right then and there that Iris is never allowed to kiss her except like this. Linda clutches her shoulders like they're her life-line and prays she never lets go. 

Iris' lips are soft and warm and sticky with lipstick she must've just applied. Her hands go from her shoulders to around her n can, pulling her closer until Linda swears they're one person. Iris makes a happy sound in the back of her throat that she takes as a groan.

When they pull away the douche is gone and they're both panting. Iris' has a brilliant smile on her face and Linda's cheeks her from her own smile.

"That was amazing," Iris breathes out. 

Linda laughs softly. "Something tells me you didn't actually need a date to this thing," she says casually, though her heart feels like a hummingbird in her chest--is this how Barry feels like all the time? "Why did you invite me under the pretense of fake girlfriend?"

Iris looks a little sheepish. "Uh, remind me to never ask Eddie advice about stuff like this?--I was nervous about asking you out normally and I figured this was the best way to go about it with you hating me. I figured if nothing came out of it I wouldn't be disappointed with you saying no and you wouldn't think I was gross "

She leans in and kisses her, cupping her face with both hands. "Well, I guess the plan kind of worked?" she offers. "I could never hate you  this whole night has been torture, knowing this wasn't real and wishing it was."

" We could make it real," Iris blurts out. She backpedals a bit. "I mean, if you want to...make it real."

"Hell. Yes."

Iris cheers quietly, which is the most adorable thing, and kisses Linda again, and again, and again, little pecks of lips like Iris knows the public display of affection is in bad taste, especially with Palmer making his speech right now (Um, when did that happen?), but she still can't help herself. Linda doesn't stop her, it's not like she wants to.

Eventually she does and she can help but grin at the smear of red no longer defined on her lips  Linda licks her own lips, tasting the slight fruity taste lingering there, noticing the way Iris follows her tongue.

She laughs. "You still have a job to do don't you?"

Iris groans. "Do I have to?" she whines. "Now that I can kiss you whenever I want, working right now it's not as appealing."

"I will bribe you with kisses," Linda offers and Iris brightens up.

"In that case."

[...]

If Iris doesn't stop eating that Popsicle like that. She swallows and looks away only to catch Eddie's eye as he turns away from Barry basically doing the same thing with his ice cream cone. They share of look of both love and fond exasperation.

"They planned this," Eddie whispers. "I swear they planned this back in high school. 'Oh, hey, when were both in a relationship at the same time, we should torture them at every opportunity.'"

Linda laughs loudly, drawing the attention of a few passerbys. 

 


End file.
